<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cow sized boulder? in front of my Tully car? by tall_wolf_of_tarth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494764">Cow sized boulder? in front of my Tully car?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_wolf_of_tarth/pseuds/tall_wolf_of_tarth'>tall_wolf_of_tarth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_wolf_of_tarth/pseuds/tall_wolf_of_tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so yeah, I read <i>that</i> scene and really, Jaime scolding Brienne because she trusted him not to leave her behind?  It gave me feels so I wrote this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cow sized boulder? in front of my Tully car?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cow sized boulder? in front of <em>my</em> Tully car?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop the fucking car, Cleos,” Jaime barked and opened the car door to let the girl in.</p>
<p>Brienne climbed over Jaime, who was still handcuffed to the seat in front of him. “Go, go, go!” Jaime shouted at his cousin, who finally managed to hit the gas of their getaway car.</p>
<p>Jaime turned to the back window to look at Rob Ryger and the other Tully henchman -- or at least those who managed to climb out of their sedan before it sank to the river -- running after them, shouting and firing shots, all missing before Cleos put enough distance between themselves and their pursuers.</p>
<p>Jaime turned back to look at Brienne dripping to the car seat next to him. She was even uglier wet, shivering in her mismatched clothes. “You’re a bloody stupid girl,” he told her. “We could have left without you. I suppose you expect me to thank you?”</p>
<p>She turned to look at Jaime and wiped the wet strands of hair from her eyes. <em>Pretty eyes, and calm</em>, thought Jaime.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Then she climbed to the front seat, her wet arse and ridiculously long legs disappearing too soon from Jaime’s vision.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>